


Percy and the Minotaur

by Potato_Janitor_66



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Janitor_66/pseuds/Potato_Janitor_66
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Minotaur
Kudos: 6





	Percy and the Minotaur

1 \- The Three Fates Are Pissed Off

**_POV Percy_ **

It all started a few days ago when I was taking a shower i felt a ripping sensation in my gut I started to grow taller build muscle suddenly then my eye site got worse. It was now done. My hands were meaty and my body was ripped with muscle and i was a female I do not know how i knew that i just did. i screamed but it came out like a bellow. 'well I'm screwed' I thought 'a whole camp of monster hating demigods that would want to kill me'. so i did the most logical thing i ran. i kept running till i got to my cabin i had half of the camp on me. i grabbed some food and clothes then i ran out of camp. 

3 days later

now you are all caught up I've been running for days on end and have not been killed i met other monsters on the way including gorgons, drakons, dracaenae, a chimera, and sirens. We formed a sort of a traveling group to make our way to a camp full of monsters. One dracaenae said and i quote "it is like camp half-blood but for monsters" weird thing is they thought i was the Minotaur i kept telling them i wasn't but they wouldn't have it.then suddenly a hell hound burst out of the trees and started following us.

a few days later 

we were walking then we saw him. The Minotaur. standing regally fighting my ex-girlfriend. Anabeth screamed at the Minotaur "where is he." the Minotaur replied "who?" anabeth yelled "Tell me now or so Hades help you i will send you to tartarus" that's when I knew that i had to help the Minotaur. i ran in and smacked the daughter of Athena aside she slammed up against the tree and sunk to the ground. the Minotaur asked " what is your name beautiful one" 

I replied "i used to be a demigod but the fates cursed me for accidentally destroying a good portion of mount Olympus."

The Minotaur replied "well my name is Asterion"

Asterion said "it matters not what he did but what he does. medusa you of all people should know that all you wanted was company and was betrayed by Athena for seeking love.it matter not who he was but what she becomes."

"how'd you know i was a female"

"It was your scent that gave it away." Asterion replied

"I have a scent" I asked 

"Yes Percy Jackson"

everyone suddenly gasped 

"did he just say"

"we've been traveling with a female"

"what the hell"

"wtf"

"why was he made a monster"

"EVERYONE STOP RIGHT NOW" Asterion yelled at our group of monsters "she is a Minotaur and needs a new name she will decide."

i was thinking, Lena no. Zoe yes that is it "My name is now Zoe meaning life."

Asterion was thinking thoughtfully he came up to me and whispered "what a beautiful name Zoe."when he walked away i was blushing extremely deep.

we picked up the daughter of Athena and tied her to a tree.

[Prev Chapter](https://fictionpad.com/author/Potato_Janitor_66/stories/68658/Percy-and-the-Minotaur-/story#!coverpage)

Top of Page

[Next Chapter](https://fictionpad.com/author/Potato_Janitor_66/stories/68658/Percy-and-the-Minotaur-/story#!chapter2)


End file.
